Final Fantasy: Operation: TOM
by New Arsenal
Summary: Strong violence n mild language. Karko, Dwyer and Kira find themselves in trouble. After a series of coincidence, they must help eachother or face the consequences.
1. Pure Coincidence

Kira kept running, she couldn't look back, the only thing in her mind was to escape the prison she was being held in. She managed to get two sais (thin dagger-like swords) and three shurikens (small star-shaped blades of spinning death) from the night watcher's weapon storage room. She was near the exit, three guards were behind her, 'Eat metal!' Kira yelled and threw the three shurikens at the same time at the three guards, each shuriken slicing their head off and blood spilling onto the floor, where they were standing. Their bodies disappeared into oblivion, awaiting to be judged by Necron, the devil of the Crystal World, as all were judged people who when they died.

She reached the exit, it was locked, but how? She stood there, disappointed. Guards were now filling the hallway, she stood no chance. She got her sais ready for an all out blood-bath to the death. The guards had stunguns, nightsticks, rapiers, spears and many other weapons used for stabbing. She reached for the locked door, double checking if it was really locked, but, somehow it was unlocked, coincidence? Or did someone want her to escape? She had no choice, she opened the door and ran headfirst into two dark figures.  
-  
'Let me out of here!' Dwyer screamed. When he awoke he, was in a small room filled with rotting, ugly corpses. He knew this was some kind of trick, he was teased at school for having yellow eyes, so it seemed like an old enemy was playing a prank on him. Why was he scared? confused? And dazed?

'All I have to do is blast out of this accursed room,'

he whispered to himself. He ran over to the door and muttered 'fire,' under his breath and the door engulfed in flames before burning out quickly. The door was weak, it's hinges were rusted. He abruptly kicked the door down and was smelling fresh air, but where was he?

Twenty-two feet into Swinvano turf, he feared for his life and sprinted hastily back into Area 328, before stopping to rest. Area 328 was below 329 and was considered the slums of Area 329. He walked fast into a shop that sold weapons and saw a man looking at a fancy broadsword. He looked up to Dwyer and said,

'You want to go to Area 329? I can see it in your yellow eyes,' the man said, mysteriously,

'Come with me,' and he ran off to the Area 329 gaol (Gaol is australian for jail) with Dwyer beside him,

'Ask the guards in the gaol, I can't come because I'm an Assas-,' they were running before they ran headlong into a dark figure.  
-  
Karko threw his dagger into the heart of Winsinmunta, which splattered the windshield of his car with blood. He had just assassinated the treasurer of the Swinvanos. Swinvano guards circled Karko with spears and he unsheathed his broadsword. The guards charged and when their spears were a metre from Karko, he jumped as high as he could, and their spears met eachother's hearts and out the other side. There were puddles of blood everywhere. When Karko's feet landed on the ground, he spun around to see the Swinvano chief-general, unharmed. 'You will die an accidental death too,' Karko murmured, 'IMPUDENT HUMAN!' hissed the chief general and he unsheathed his Mithril blade and they both charged at eachother.

Their blades clashed and they both struck the centre of eachother's blades, causing a chain-reaction, snapping eachother's blades in half. The chief's Mithril blade was sent flying right through the chief's head, sending blood all over the treasurer's car. Karko went back to Area 329.

He looked through the glass of the door and saw a teenage girl fighting guards and blood spilling all over the place. A line of gore splattered across the glass of the door. 'I gotta get this girl out of here,' he whispered to himself, and he tried to open the door but it was locked, the only thing he could do was pick the lock or otherwise the pedestrians would suspect him soon. So, he took out the handle if his broken sword and bashed it against the door knob, breaking it off the third try. 'My sword...'

He went to Area 328 and went inside a weapon store. 'Hey man, Whatcha need? Whatcha need?' the shop owner asked Karko. 'I want a new blade, fitted into this handle,' he produced the handle and pointed at it, 'That'll be 200 gil (gil is currency),'

'200 freakin gil! What is this? I'm not buying a weapon ya' know, I'm buying a freakin' broadsword blade-'

'Look kid, it's 200 gil! A broadsword is 500! Consider yourself lucky to even get a discount,' the shop owner sounded serious, so Karko paid up and the owner got a silver blade from the back of the shop and welded it onto Karko's crossguard before handing it back to Karko. He was examining his sword when a puffed out male teenager came rushing in. Karko looked into his eyes, his yellow eyes. 'You want to go to Area 329? I can see it in your yellow eyes,' Karko clapped his hand over his mouth, he didn't know why he said that but he could sense it, the boy nodded, 'Come with me,' said Karko and raced off to the Area 329 gaol, making sure that the teenager was behind him. 'Ask the guards in the gaol, I can't come because I'm an assas-.' they were running before they ran headlong into a dark figure, Karko new who, or what it was...  
---  
OoooOOooO...it's a suspense! See how the paragraphs relate? I think this chapter is a bit too long, or is it? I'll give you a brief morale of this story.

SET UP

f-female m-male

Kira (f) age: 16

Dwyer (m)age: 17 planet: Rontil

Karko (m) age: 25

bad guy: Swinvanos and The Onyx Matter AKA TOM

setting: Area 329, 328, 327 and 330 all under rule by Queen Fierra, and are at war with the Swinvanos, a ghostly-like race who worship TOM.

TOM: A crystal deep inside Rontil which is the cause of eathquakes, tornadoes and tsunamis and also is the source of all evil, Swinvanos believe that if they worship TOM they will not have any natural disasters, but they are wrong, by worshipping it, they are making TOM more powerful, TOM does not care for anyone or anything except Necron, it's guardian. It is also believed that Necron, the devil of the Crystal World, resides and guards TOM.

Title: Final Fantasy: Operation T.O.M

Kira: A ninja

Dwyer: Black mage (wizard)

Karko: An assassin

Allies: Queen Fierra II and many others that have not been introduced yet heheh


	2. A party for three

'What the...? Who the...? How the...?' the three of them retorted at eachother, in confusion.

'Uhh, my friggin' head, and, oh, no, no, please! My new sword!' remarked Karko,

briefly observing his broadsword, which was all intact.

'What about the guards? I'm prepared to fight to death, you two, three? No two, get out of here,' said Kira sharply.

'Ow, something sharp is jabbing my back..argh!'

'Oh sorry, that's my sai,'

'Guards coming,'

'You know-,'

'Guards coming! That's it, you two, go to Area 327 and go to Seventeenth Street, it's my abandoned hideout, now!' ordered Karko and clenched his sword tightly,

'Go! I'll hold them off!'

guards ran up to Karko with swords and Mithril Armour,

'Oh damn, Mithril. This could be bad,' Karko told Dwyer and Kira.

Karko slashed numerous times at the armour, each dealing only a 'one' above their heads, then they charged at him and each of them managed to hit a '500'. Karko fell to the ground, bleeding out of cuts on his arms and torso. He drank a 'high-potion' and fled the battle, _since when do 329 guards wear Mithril? _Karko thought as he ran to the Area 328 station and boarded the rocket to Area 327.

He tricked the cashier by showing twenty gil, then he took away ten gil as he boarded the rocket, he strapped on the four seat belts and waited for countdown_, five, four, three, two, one, liftoff!_ the automatic voice speaker announced. The rocket started up and the booster rockets switched on. He flew up to orbit, the rocket engine turned off and the rocket was now plunging into the atmosphere towards Area 327 station and within seconds, he was in Area 327 station.

He got off the rocket, feeling light-headed and dizzy, side-effects of the rocketship. He left the station and walked past Sixteenth Street before jogging up Seventeenth Street into the cul-de-sac. He headed up the steps and knocked three times on the hard-oak door which in the centre, was engraved in gold, was two lions making the shape of seventeen. In no time Dwyer answered the door along with Kira,

'Been waiting long?' asked Karko

'No...err we just got here,' answered Dwyer

'Well, I suggest we sit down at the table and sort this all out, we'll need to rest too,' suggested Kira.

They sat at the table and they told eachother their names, where they came from, their past, and why they met up in the first place. Karko is an assassin, who was hired by multiple clients for reasonable amounts of gil. Dwyer, was a black mage, who wants to know who pranked him and kill the pranker. Kira, is a ninja who was imprisoned for being a conspirator and was behind a series of kidnappings.

Dwyer was freezing fire, when the house was raided by guards with Mithril Armour and Lionheart Gunblades.

'Queen Fierra the second demands an audience with Dwyer Redfire, Kira Miles, and Karko Supree. The three of you will be rocketed by her royal highness's personal rocket and be under the heaviest security we have, do the three of you accept Lady Fierra's terms?' the captain asked the three curiously.

Dwyer was silent, Kira was suspicous, Karko nodded at the two and they nodded back,

'We'll go, but, err...nothing,' Karko said.

The three were escorted to the rocket, which they boarded and flew off to Queen Fierra's reinforced castle. They disembarked off the rocket and onto the marble staircase. They climbed a variety of stairs before emerging into a crystal hallway. 'Don't touch anything, when we reach the door I cannot take you any further,' the captain told them. They descended down a flight of stairs and emerged to an arched doorway made of Onyx and guarded by Mithril Guards. They approached the door and opened it and closed it behind them, dust immediately covered them. Kira brushed it away from her face, the Queen's throne stood ahead of them, 'Welcome,' the queen said spontaneously.


	3. Swin, Malfunction and briefing

The queen was a very young woman who was quite pretty but had a scar on her forehead which went below her left eye, across her nose. She wore a black robe with a hood, supposedly meant to represent her sorrow for her dead husband, the king. She had black hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes, almost black. She wore dark shade makeup under her eyes with pentagram earrings and a pentagram pendant on her necklace, giving her a gothic look. Her tiara was made up gold and had fushia opals and cardinal rubies embedded into it. She slowly stood up from her throne and walked over to the three, they knelt down hastily and stared at the ground.

'Oh please, get up and come here,' the queen made a 'follow me' gesture and they got up and followed her into an opaque room, which lit up as she stepped into it. She sat down at a small circular table, with the captain, and a few other military leaders of Rontil, as well as a corporal and an ace squadron leader.

'Sit down, so we may begin the briefing,' said the queen, unerringly, and Kira, Karko and Dwyer sat down in large willow chairs.

'I see everyone is here, shall we all begin?' said Queen Fierra.

'As you all know, I am Queen Fierra, just call me Synthia. You must be wondering why I called you all up here? Well? Okay I'll tell you now,' she said.

'I have called you all here because you have amazing talents in espionage and battle, I need you three, Kira, Dwyer and Karko, to go deep into Swinvano Territory and get the legendary Masamune Blade, it is rumored to be under the pendulum of hope-'

'P-p-Pendulum of Hope? I thought it was only a myth,' Dwyer gasped.

'But...Why us?' said Kira.

'Because you are a ninja who is willing to sacrifice yourself to save others, courageous too, Dwyer is a highly skilled red mage who knows Firaga and Curaga, and you, Karko, an assassin who has quite a history and has killed the treasurer of the Swinvanos and it's guards within seconds,' said Synthia.

'Whoa, you did that?' said Kira, Karko nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

'Yes, I have trained at Area 330 Garden and became an A-Class SEED, before graduating and joining the military-elite SOLDIER and making it to First-Class rank, then I quit because there was no action at the front so I became an assassin,' reported Karko.

'Well. I _can_ take you into Swin, but not too deep or they'll track down the plane and shoot it down within seconds. So you'll parachute down into the Swin Jungle, Area 2222,' said the Squadron Leader.

'I'll be your guide, follow me to the weapon room, equip yourself properly,' said the Corporal and the three followed him to a white wall, he touched it and it opened up. The room was painted white and rows and rows, shelves, crates, tables, counters of sniper-rifles, laser-guided fusion rocketlaunchers, samurai swords, ammunition, rockets, bombs and many, many, many other firearms and artillery. Kira chose two sais and ten shurikens and one flashbang, and smoke grenade, as well as Mithril chainmail for armour. Dwyer picked up an assault rifle and he rested the rifle sling on his shoulder and he picked up an oak staff off a counter, he went to a table and took a summon materia, Bahamut. Karko however, had a broadsword and decided to exchange it for for a Ragnarok blade and a dagger. He also equipped flexible leather on his shins and shoulders as armour. Dwyer didn't need armour as he could use protect spells and barriers.

'Now, I need you all to wear this,' the pilot got five headphones with a mics and put one on himself and handed one each to Kira, Dwyer, Karko and the corporal, whose name was Cid. They each took one and put it on.

'It will give you direct communication with each other and to me,' the pilot lectured. Cid quickly grabbed a sniper-rifle, fusion rocketlauncher and an uzi.

The party of five walked onto the roof of the castle, where a Hercules plane was waiting. The roof was heavily guarded by SAM Sites and guards. They boarded a Hercules (military transport plane) which was modified with booster rockets. The pilot sat down in the bridge where he initialized starting sequence. The rest took seats in the fuselage. The pilot now initialzied countdown sequence and the boosters sprang to life and the starlifter flew off into orbit.

'Now, the four of you will parachute down into Area 2222 and regroup. Don't think that no tangos live in the jungle as well as fiends and monsters, I am Echo one, Cid is Alpha three, Dwyer is Delta two, Kira is Foxtrot five and Karko is Bravo four. The air is running low here, prepare for jumping sequence!' Echo one announced through a speaker. The four put on parachutes which were on hooks and the hercules descended two clicks above Area 2222. The rear ramp opened at the end of the fuselage, supposedly where they were supposed to jump.

'ANY OF YOU DONE THIS BEFORE!' Dwyer yelled as the wind nearly stole his voice.

'NOT ME, BUT I'M SURE I'LL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!' yelled Kira

'I HAVE! DU-RING EX-TRAC-TION MIS-SIONS!' shouted Karko at the top of his lungs, although it came out as a faint sound

'I'LL GO FIRST!' roared Cid as the wind rushed even faster

'REMEMBER TO CHECK YOUR ALTIMETER! RELEASE YOUR PARACHUTE AT ONE CLICK!' Cid could barely make a sound, but everyone heard it. He took a step back and took a running jump out of the plane

'GGGEEEEEIIIRRRROOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIMMMMMMOOOOOOOOO!' he yelled, but no one heard it as he was gone in seconds. Kira was behind Karko and Dwyer, she pushed them and Karko took it by surprise and fell out of the plane. Dwyer however was now teetering then he fell out

'HHHHOOOLLLLLYYYYY SSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!' Dwyer yelled at the top of his lungs and he was now plunging down to Rontil, checking his altimeter but it was only at 1500 meters. Kira said a quick prayer and shut her eyes and leaped out of the plane, she opened her eyes and could see everything, the sea, Area 327, everything. She did a couple of backflips and continued to freefall.

Cid opened his parachute and landed in the jungle, he checked his surroundings and it looked like nothing was there. He checked his coordinator and saw that everyone was still in the air, Karko was the next to land at 300 feet. Karko plunged down into the green thickness of trees and landed lightly on a sleeping tiger.

'Holy...shit, god...help...me,' he whispered and waved his hands about motionally.

'Hope this works...' he then whispered the words 'sleep' and the tiger - which was sleeping, was now snoring and looked cute, he walked away and unhooked his parachute.

'Alpha three, Alpha three , do you read me, this is Bravo four, where are your coodinates? I repeat where are your coodinates?' he stated.

'This is Alpha three, I am reading my coordinate of A7 I will come to you in approximately two minutes encounting,' replied Cid through the mic.

Dwyer had landed without a sound and look around him. There was no-one, or nothing there. He talked through his mic

'This is Delta two, I am requesting a regroup, I repeat I am requesting a regroup,'

'This is Bravo four along with Alpha three, we have regrouped and are coming yourway in approximately five minutes, stay put till then,' radioed back Karko.

Kira was at a click and reached for her parachute handle, she pulled it and waited anxiously. She looked up and there was no parachute! She pulled it again and looked up but there was nothing!

'This is Foxtrot five I am need of assistance, my parachute is malfunctioning, I need some assistance ASAP,'

'Foxtrot five this is Alpha three, regrouped with Bravo four and Delta two we will be at your landing location in approximately thirty seconds, we'll figure out something,' the radio went out. She was going at an incredible speed and new this was certain death. She kept on pulling the cord handle hoping it would work, it didn't. She was now 300 feet from impact and prayed once more. She hit the first layer of thick branches and green trees and felt sharp pain everywhere.

'Dwyer, move from your spot right now!' yelled Cid, Dwyer was about to move when something hit him and took him down. It was Kira. She was battered and bruised on her arms and legs.

'Owwwww...my head! What the hell was that...ooowww...KIRA?' yelled Dwyer and picked her up and placed her in a standing position. She was rubbing her head and had cuts on her legs. Cid and Karko immediately rushed to her aid.

'Dwyer and the trees had broken her fall, if Dwyer wasn't there Kira wouldn't be alive at the moment. Here take this high-potion, we are starting the search now,' Karko handed her a hi-potion and she drank it almost immediately. Dwyer used curaga spell on her and her cuts, headache and bruises had disappeared.

'Thanks everybody..' she muttered, and everybody heard it.

'Let me see this parachute,' Cid said and he unclipped the parachute bag from her and examined it thoroughly. He looked inside and there was the parachute,and then iterupted in his face.

'Okay...must have been tangled inside...or...something,' he said. Kira starting laughing, and they equipped themselves and started through the jungle.  
-------  
Well? Whatcha think? Review now please!


End file.
